BIND
by NeverRealize
Summary: Il y a eu une déchirure dans le court des évènements. La mémoire lui revient, tout est à recommencer et pourtant tout est différent. Différent corps, différent âge, même mémoire. Pourquoi se rappelle-t-elle et lui non? Pourquoi tout le monde est revenu alors qu'ils sont censés être mort? Ils sont liés, réussiront-ils enfin à accomplir ce qui leur était destiné?
1. La couleur au milieux du terne

_Il y a eu une déchirure dans le court des évènements. La mémoire lui revient, tout est à recommencer et pourtant tout est différent. Différent corps, différent âge, même mémoire. Pourquoi se rappelle-t-elle et lui non? Pourquoi tout le monde est revenu alors qu'ils sont censés être mort? Ils sont liés, réussiront-ils enfin à accomplir ce qui leur était destiné? Auront-ils leur heureux pour toujours? _

BIND

Elle referma doucement son livre, lâchant un soupir de lassitude. Elle avait l'impression que les livres était tous morne et d'une platitude exagéré depuis qu'elle avait lut les Harry Potter. La magie de ce livre lui avait parut tellement, comment dire? Familière. Elle avait cette impression. L'impression d'en avoir fait partie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre sans trop faire attention. C'était presque le crépuscule et le ciel s'était un peu rosé.

Kathleen Brit n'habitait pas au 4 privet drive mais bien au 19 Laforest. Elle n'habitait pas non plus à Londres - à son grand désespoir- mais dans un petit village au Canada. Sa maison était grande, plus que la moyenne. Elle comptait 4 chambres, une pour elle, une pour ses parents, une pour sa sœur et une réservé aux invités, parce que, des invités, ils en recevaient énormément! Les décorations étaient d'un style moderne et chic, les couleurs n'était pas coloré, elles se limitaient à un brun crémé, un bleu très pâle et du blanc. Le salon était situé à l'entré, très vaste, il était composé d'un divan en L de cuir blanc, d'un imposant foyer de pierre grise surmonté d'une télévision à la fine pointe de la technologie, une petite table en verre et d'un tapis crème. La cuisine, elle, était très chic, moderne et surtout très couteuse. Les contoirs à la surface brune avait coûté presqu'autant que la télévision, ce qui était très cher payé. Les armoires était brun foncé et en faux fini, elles étaient munie de poigné d'argent d'une forme banal. Les électro valaient pas loin de 1500 dollards chacun et était fait en ''stinless''. Un magnifique ilôt se tenait au milieu. La salle à mangé arborait les même couleurs que le reste de la maison, sa table massive remplissant tout l'espace et un grand lustre était suspendu au dessus. Pour le reste de la maison, les chambres étaient de grandeur normale, chacune munie de sa propre salle de bain.

La chambre de Kathleen était la seul qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle était d'un bleu aqua magnifique, la décoration était londonien; Des posters, sa couverture, tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre semblait être fait de manière qu'elle se sente en Angleterre. Son plancher était d'un bois brun très foncé, sur ses murs était accroché ses dessins, ses photos et ses nombreux posters arborant le drapeau d'Angleterre, le big ben ou encore une simple cabine de téléphone rouge. Sa salle de bain, vaste, était munie du standard; une grande douche, un lavabo avec un grand miroir et une toilette. Elle était elle aussi aqua et bleu clair et le plancher était fait de petite pierre crème. Les autres chambres étaient toutes des mêmes couleurs que le reste de la maison. Toute à fait à l'image de ses parents et de sa sœur: Prévisible, plate et sans aucune goûte d'excentricité. Kathleen et sa famille était très différent, alors que sa famille n'aimait pas se qui sortait de l'ordinaire et préférait le calme à la surprise, Kathleen était une fille qui était débordante d'énergie, elle était très excentrique, si bien que ses cheveux était Brun foncé, leur bout rose pâle. Elle n'aimait pas le prévisible, elle était une fille coloré et vive.

La mère de Kathleen, Rosabelle Grover Brith, était une femme respectable qui était médecin. Elle était grande, des cheveux toujours noué en ''toc'' et les yeux bleu azure. Elle avait une allure austère mais au fond elle était très tendre. Elle s'habillait toujours de manière très chic, tailleur, talon haut et jupe. Elle détestait le désordre et suivait toujours les bonnes manières qu'on enseignait au Moyens Âge. Son père, Nicolas Brith, quand à lui, était un peu moins sévère mais tout aussi sérieux. Il était juge au tribunal et s'habillait, lui aussi, toujours comme si il allait assister à une grande réunion. Il était grand et costaud, des yeux acier et une chevelure bien coupé châtaine. Sa sœur, Amanda-Rose Brith, ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, elle avait les cheveux blonds très longs et ils étaient toujours noués. Ses yeux bruns lui donnaient une allure mi-douce mi-ferme. Elle avait le teint foncé et arborait toujours le même visage sérieux que ses parents. Elle avait 16 ans et suivait des études en avant dernières années. Elle aspirait à suivre les traces de son père dans la justice et à devenir avocate.

Kathleen Maxime Brith était en tout point différente de sa famille, à croire qu'on l'aurait adopté. Elle avait héritée des yeux aciers de son père et de sa chevelure foncée. C'était la les seules ressemblances qui l'associait à sa famille. En effet, Kathleen avait 14 ans et n'était pas sérieuse du tout, elle détestait s'habiller chic et avec toujours un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Elle adorait rire, elle était excentrique et coloré. Elle se passionnait pour la musique, l'écriture et la lecture. Ses cheveux naturellement brun se finissait en pointe rose magnifique qui faisait ressortir son teint très pâle et ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouge sang. Elle avait de grands yeux curieux, un corps mince, tellement mince qu'on aurait dit une petite poupée de porcelaine. Bref, tout le contraire de sa famille.

Se rendant dans la grande bibliothèque, elle y dénicha son livre préféré : Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban. Elle adorait Lupin, elle l'aimait littéralement sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Ça lui semblait si naturel, comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. En lisant, elle sombra dans une douce mélancolie, une sensation de manque vint cruellement lui transpercer le cœur telle une lame acérée. Elle savait qu'il mourrait et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de soit, comme c'était bizarre. Mais bon, la bizarrerie n'était pas inconnue chez la jeune fille.

«J'aurais t'en voulu recevoir cette lettre…» Pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle déposa le livre, descendant à la cuisine comme elle entendait sa mère crié son nom, l'avertissant que le repas était servit.

Elle prit place, piochant un peu le poulet entouré de pomme de terre qui trainait dans son assiette. Sa mère tempêtait contre une lettre reçus, un canular paraissait-il. Kathleen ne lui portait pas vraiment attention.

«Non mais quel culot! Un vrai canular, comme si nous allions croire à ses idioties…» s'emportait-elle.

Kathleen finit son dîner et débarrassa la table. Sa mère se rendit au salon, brula le soi-disant canular et ils n'en reparlèrent plus.

Lasse, Kathleen lut un autre chapitre du prisonnier d'azkaban, celui où Remus parlait avec Harry dans son bureau, en prenant une tasse de thé. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle ferma le livre et se coucha.

Le sommeil vint rapidement. Elle se retrouva dans la vaste cour de Poudlard, un jeune garçon se tenant à ses cotés. Elle se sentait si bien, ils se sourirent doucement puis elle laissa sa tête tomber son épaule. Soudain, tout changea, elle était toujours à Poudlard mais cette fois-ci, dans l'école. La bataille faisait rage, des gens tombaient autour d'elle, tel des mouches. Une lumière verte jaillit de l'arme son adversaire qu'elle reconnu comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange, la frôlant de justesse. Elle contre attaqua puis elle tourna la tête pour regarder un homme à ses cotés; Remus Lupin. Un jais de lumière précédé du crie ''Avada Kedavra'', il tomba. Kathleen cria à tout poumon, la tristesse et la rage l'envahie. Elle se sentait brisé. Il était mort. Mort. Elle voulu se précipité vers lui, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Un jais de lumière verte l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et elle sombra.

OOOOOO

Encore tremblante, Kathleen mangeait son petit déjeuner. Son rêve lui avait parut si réelle, comme toujours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y rêvait. Elle rêvait toujours de Poudlard, de Remus. Mais cette fois si c'était différent, elle n'avait jamais rêvé de la bataille. Ça lui avait semblé si réel…

Ses pensés furent interrompu par sa mère entrant dans la salle a manger, le courrier à la main. La plus part était des factures. Cependant, sa mère s'attarda sur une lettre, son visage se déforma sous le coup de la colère.

«Encore! Je vais appeler l'agence postale, je ne veux plu recevoir cette lettre. Quel culot, je veux savoir qui m'a envoyé cette lettre! Je l'emmènerais en cour s'il le faut. Comme si on pouvait croire que tout ça existait pour de vrai.» Cria-t-elle.

Kathleen ne fit pas plus attention que la dernière fois. Elle s'était replongé dans ses pensés. Sa mère se leva et la lettre subit le même sort que la précédente.

Kathleen et Amanda-Rose entreprirent d'entretenir le jardin. Il faisait bon dehors, c'était Juin et l'air était chaud sans être brulant. Une brise flottait légèrement, rendant l'endroit magique. Les sœurs commencèrent sans vraiment parler, s'occupant chacune de leurs propres fleurs.

«Comment tu fais?» Demanda soudainement Amanda.

Kathleen leva la tête, la regardant, surprise par sa question puisqu'Amanda avait toujours été la meilleure pour s'occuper des fleurs.

«Eh bien, tu vois, on creuse un trou et on transplante la fleur du pot au trou. Puis la tu…»

«Non, je veux dire, comment tu fais pour toujours être si énergique, si coloré.» La coupa-t-elle, riant nerveusement.

Elle la regarda longuement. Amanda-Rose était vêtue d'une robe d'été bleu azure, ses cheveux lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, brillant d'un blond magnifique. Elle n'était peu être pas aussi coloré que sa soeur mais elle n'insinuait tout de même pas qu'elle se trouvait ordinaire?

«Oh. Je, umh. Je ne sais pas, ça fait parti de moi je crois… Mais tu es énergique aussi, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?» Demanda Kathleen, visiblement surprise.

«Je, tu vois… Il y a ce garçons et… Je crois qu'il est du genre plus énergique et… je me demandais. Tu vois, il ne semble pas vraiment me remarquer et… toi, tout le monde t'aime et te remarque alors je me suis dit que…» Répondit-elle, presqu'en murmurant.

«C'est parce que je prends de la place!» Ria-t-elle avant d'ajouter «Tu ne devrais pas changer, tu es très bien comme tu es. S'il ne le voit pas, alors il est idiot.»

Sa sœur sourit doucement avant d'acquiescer.

Elles continuèrent de s'occuper du jardin, parlant de choses et d'autres. Le temps passa vite et bientôt elles durent rentrer pour dîner. Sa mère était au téléphone avec la poste, elle élevait de plus en plus la voix.

«Je veux savoir qui m'a envoyé ces lettres!» Criait-elle dans le combiner. Puis après une courte pause elle s'emporta. «COMMENT ÇA VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS ENTENDU PARLER DE CES LETTRES?» Elle attendit un moment avant de raccrocher au nez de son interlocuteur. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait son sang froid, les jeunes filles ne l'avaient jamais vue dans un tel état.

«Est-ce que tu sais ce que dit ces lettres?» Lui murmura sa sœur.

«Aucun idée» lui répondit-elle, haussant les épaules. «Demandes lui?»

«Tu es folle? Je me ferais arracher la tête.»

Kathleen ricana et elles se dirigèrent vers la table. Elle avait complètement oublié son rêve, pour le moment.

OOOOOO

Elle se réveilla en criant. Encore et toujours, elle faisait et refaisait ce cauchemar. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tendis que ses épaules étaient secouer par des hoquets.

«Remus…» Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'enfoui la tête entre ses bras et pleura longuement. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle remarqua que ses mèches semblait pâle et terne tout comme son brun et ses yeux, d'abord surprise, elle se dit simplement qu'elle aurait besoins de les reteindre. Pleurant toujours, la tête embrouiller, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se sentait vide et les larmes lui montait aux yeux chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle était fatiguer mais se rendormir était impensable. Tremblante, elle sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et monta sur le toit, s'y étendu et regarda la pleine lune, les yeux remplient de larmes. Elle avait emmené son ipod, elle mit ses écouteurs, monta le son au bout et resta étendu là, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique et les étoiles.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Kathleen Brith était étendu sur le toit, le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment. Elle s'était endormie.

«Oh non… Maman…»

Elle se leva d'un bon, entra dans la bibliothèque et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, sautant les 3 dernières.

«Maman…?»

Aucune réponse.

«Maman…!?»

Cette fois si, sa mère arriva les larmes aux yeux. Kathleen resta bouche bée, elle n'avait jamais vue sa mère dans un tel état. Jamais.

«KATHLEEN MAXIME BRITH! OÙ ÉTAIS-TU! J'AI CRU QU'ILS ÉTAIENT VENU… J'AI CRU QUE TU ÉTAIS PARTI!» Cria sa mère, en larme.

«Je suis désoler maman, je me suis endormie sur le toit… J'y allais parce que j'avais fait un cauch…. Venue me chercher? Qui?» Demanda-t-elle, surprise par les mots de sa mère.

«Personne chérie… Personne.» Murmura sa mère.

«Maman, je veux savoir. Qui est censé venir?»

Sa mère sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais on cogna à la porte.

«Oh non… non non non… Je ne suis pas prête...» pleura sa mère. «Pas déjà…»

Elle se dirigea vers la porte lentement et tremblant, sa fille sur les talons. Elle hésita avant d'ouvrir la porte et de nouveau coup retentit, les faisant sursauter.

«Non… pas maintenant, je vous en pris…» souffla-t-elle.

D'autres coups retentirent, sa mère ouvrit la porte, pleurant comme jamais.

Ce que Kathleen vit sur le pas de la porte lui causa un choc. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses cheveux devinrent tout rose et se raccourcirent jusqu'a ce qu'ils n'atteignent que ses épaules.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait, en chair et en os, le professeur Minerva Mcgonagall!

_Et voilà! Le premier chapitre d'une longue série! Comment trouver vous ça? Si vous avez des questions posez-les! Je ne crois avoir déjà vue une fic comme celle-ci. Avez-vous devinez ce qui se passe? Un review ne fait jamais de mal! Vous aimez? Vous détestez? Dites-le moi! xx_


	2. Un coté de la vérité

**Chapter 2.**

«Je vous ai connu sous un meilleur jour Rosabelle.» Dit le professeur pas le moindrement touché par les pleurs de la femme.

La mère de Kathleen bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas tremblant. La jeune fille quand à elle, resta figé de stupeur. Voyant ses cheveux, elle hoqueta, surprise. Minerva la regardait avec curiosité. Puis enfin, elle prit la parole :

«Nymphadora.» Dit-elle en la saluant d'un hochement de tête. «C'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir.»

Kathleen en resta bouche-bée. Avait-elle bien entendu? C'était impossible. Elle devait encore être dans un de ces rêves, et pourtant… Ça semblait si réel. Elle avait même mal au dos, c'est que le toit n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Toutes les choses se bousculaient dans sa tête au point de lui en donner la nausée. Elle s'était mise à trembler.

«Ne m'appelez pas Nymphadora.» chuchota-elle, un sentiment de déjà vue l'envahie aussitôt.

«Pardon, Tonks.» Dit-elle en esquissant ce qui semblait être un sourire.

Elle secoua la tête, levant ses yeux qui jusque là était resté rivés sur le plancher, sur la grande Directrice. Elle se crispa avant de dire :

«Je m'appelle Kathleen. Kathleen Maxime Brith.» Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais qui sonnait plutôt tremblante.

«Allons allons, ne soyez pas naïve. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.» La voix de Minerva semblait douce mais avec une certaine pointe d'agacement.

Et elle avait raison. Au fond de Kathleen, elle savait qui elle était mais elle le repoussait. Pourtant, touts étaient là, les rêves, l'excentricité, sa maladresse et même, son amour pour Remus. Mais elle restait persuadée que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que d'une minute à l'autre, le décor changerait. La peur de revoir Remus mort la fit paniquer et elle explosa.

«Non, arrêtez. C'est encore un de ces foutu rêves! Je n'en peu plus, je veux que ça s'arrête! Je ne supporte plus de le voir me sourire puis de le voir mourir! Je n'en peu plus, je vous en pris… arrêtez… Je n'en peu plus…» Elle avait murmurée ces derniers mots, rentrant sa tête entre ses mains. À bout, elle commença à pleurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait plus le voir mort. La douleur était insurmontable.

«Quels rêves?» Demanda la directrice, indifférente à l'éclat de la jeune femme.

Mais Kathleen ne l'écoutait pas. Elle repensait à lui, elle souffrait. Elle souffrait de sa mort, du fait qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été là, autre part que dans sa tête. Elle continua ses supplications, tremblante.

«Quels rêves?» Redemanda-t-elle. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle prit les poignets de la jeune fille et la força à la regarder. «Nymphadora, quels rêves?»

La colère monta en Kathleen et elle explosa encore une fois.

«Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne m'appelle pas comme ça!»

«Oh arrêtez donc de rechigner. Vous êtes toute aussi têtue qu'autre fois à ce que je vois. Racontez-moi, à quoi rêvez-vous?»

Kathleen soupira. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son rêve aurait dû finir depuis longtemps, elle en avait assez et voulait se réveiller. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait raconter ses rêves au Professeur. C'est pourquoi elle commença.

«Je rêve… Je rêve de Poudlard. La plus part du temps je suis avec Remus Lupin, on est assit sur l'herbe et c'est quand il est jeune. C'est pourquoi ce que vous dites ne peut pas être vrai, Nymphadora n'était pas à l'école en même temps que Remus. M'enfin, on est heureux et on sourit, on pique-nique. Parfois le décor change et je le vois approcher et il me parle, je crois que c'est la scène quand il l'a retrouve pour lui dire qu'il ne la repousserait plus, qu'il avait besoins d'elle. Parfois, nous sommes à square Grimmaud avec Sirius. Mais…» Elle s'arrêta, hésitant à raconter le changement qui s'était produit dans ses rêves ressemant.

«Mais?» l'intima de continuer Minerva.

«Mais c'est temps si, mes rêves ont changés.» Elle s'arrêta, hésitant toujours. Elle reprit sous le regard insistant de la grande dame. «Nous sommes toujours à Poudlard… C'est durant la bataille. Je me bats contre bellatrix et je sais que je suis sur le point de prendre le dessus. Quelque chose retiens mon attention et… Je le vois tomber, mort, frapper par le sortilège de son adversaire. Je crie, je pleure, je souffre… puis une lumière verte me frappe à mon tour et je me réveille.»

Minerva ne fit rien, se contentant de la regarder avec d'un air curieusement fermé. Elle ouvrit la bouche à mainte reprise, se ravisant à chacune d'elle. Elle semblait réfléchir à tout ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire. Puis soudain et releva la tête et parla enfin.

«Et vous doutez toujours de qui vous êtes?»

«Je, m'enfin, ce ne sont que des… rêves. » Bafouilla maladroitement Kathleen.

La directrice secoua la tête, la fixant, un sourcil relevé.

«Tout ce que vous venez me raconter, tout vos rêves, sont bien trop détaillé pour n'être que de simple…rêve.»

«Je… m'enfin, j'ai lut les livres…» Commença la jeune fille.

«Le livre ne raconte pas grand-chose sur vous et Remus mise à part le fait que vous êtes mort.»

«Justement! Ils sont morts. Comment pourrais-je être ici si je suis morte?»

«C'est une bonne question. Une question à laquelle je n'ai pour réponse qu'une simple prophétie.»

«Une prophétie? Quelle prophétie? J'en aurais entendu parler s'il y aurait une prophétie sur moi au ministère!»

«Pas si on ne voulait pas que vous sachiez en quoi elle consistait.»

Kathleen resta bouche-bée. Que voulait-elle dire?

«Pourquoi me la cacher? Et en quoi consiste-t-elle?»

«Vous le saurez en temps voulu.» Dit-elle, se levant de son siège. «N'oublier pas, la rentré est le 1er septembre. Vous entrerez en 4e année, inventez une histoire à votre gré, t'en que personne ne sait qui vous êtes réellement. Vous serrez réparti avant les 1ere années, vous et les autres.»

«Les autres?»

«Oui, voyez vous, vous n'êtes pas la seul à être revenue. Sirius, James et Remus sont aussi revenue.»

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il était vivant! Et elle allait le retrouver, tout redeviendrait comment avant. Ils pourraient reprendre la où ils avaient laissé leur vie.

«Sauf que… » Ajouta le professeur.

«Sauf que…?»

«Ils ne se rappellent pas… Certes, ils ont fait des rêves mais… aucun d'eux ne sais qui ils sont réellement.» finit-elle par dire.

Puis son cœur sombra.

«Ne faites pas cette tête. Vous êtes liés, quoi qu'il arrive, vos destin son commun.» Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Au dernier instant, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui se tenait immobile, comme stupéfixé.

«Et Miss. Tonks, je vous serais gré de prendre votre nom d'adoption ainsi que l'apparence que vous aviez avant mon arriver. Oh et, pas un mot à personne, même pas à Remus. C'est primordial. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne rentré Nymphadora, j'ai été très contente de vous revoir.» Puis elle parti vers la rue avant de transplaner.

OOOOOO

Depuis la visite de Minerva Mcgonagall, la mère de Kathleen ne cessait de pleurer. Certes, elle savait que ce jour viendrait mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Cette petite, elle l'avait éduqué et l'aimait comme sa fille. Elle se souvenait encore du soir où la directrice vint lui porter le poupon.

_«Vous devrez l'éduquer, la protégé, la nourrir, vous occupez d'elle quoi qu'il arrive.» _Lui avait expliqué le professeur_. «Le moment venue, nous la récupèreront pour qu'elle accomplisse son destin.»_

Ce qu'était son destin, ça, Rosabelle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle l'avait simplement chérie comme si elle était de son sang et l'aimais tout comme. Savoir qu'elle partirait bientôt lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait repoussé les lettres, les appelles et les signes de Mcgonagall qui lui annonçait que c'était le temps. Elle n'était pas prête.

La femme essaya d'oublier son chagrin en pliant, en préparant et en rangeant tout le nécessaire pour le départ de sa chère fille. Sa fille était partie sur le chemin de travers, achetant tout ce qui était sur sa liste. Rosabelle c'était d'abord montré réticente au fait de laisser sa jeune fille de 14 ans partir seul là-bas. Puis elle se rappela que celle-ci avait au moins 24 ans quand elle était morte et qu'elle était en plus une grande aurore capable de se défendre. Elle l'a laissa donc partir, non sans lui faire promettre d'être très prudente et de l'appeler si quoi que ce soit se passait.

Elle était impressionné de voir combien sa fille était rapidement redevenue agile avec son don de métamorphose. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle ferait quand elle aurait sa baguette. Oh, comme tout avait changé…

Ravalant de nouvelles larmes, elle prit le livre favori de sa fille et le rangea dans la grande valise. Sur la couverture usée, on pouvait lire Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban.

OOOOOO

Kathleen s'émerveilla de voir à quel point tout n'avait pas changer. Le chemin était toujours aussi bondé et grouillait d'étudiant, en quête de leurs affaires d'écoles. Elle commença par ses robes ce qui prit un peu de temps vue le monde qu'il y avait. Elle alla ensuite chez fleury et Bott s'acheter touts ses manuels. Une fois chaudron, fioles et tout ce qui venait avec acheté, elle passa chez au magasin d'animaux où elle se plongea dans une douce mélancolie. Sa chouette, Penate , lui manquait énormément. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que cette ligne était déjà cochée et qu'on y avait écrit : _voir Mcgonagall._ L'espoir germât en elle, Mcgonagall avait surement sa chouette. Après tout, ça vivait longtemps un animal magique.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que sa baguette. Elle soupira, elle s'était habitué à sa baguette à elle et n'en voulait pas d'autre. Malheureusement, elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle se dirigea donc vers la boutique d'ollivander. Celui-ci l'accueilli comme la toute première fois, la rendant anormalement mal à l'aise.

Elle essaya plusieurs baguette, de aulne à aubépine, de licorne à phénix, sifflante à raide, centimètre par centimètre.

C'est finalement une baguette de sureau qui la choisi, une plume de phénix à l'intérieure, 23 centimètres, souple et simple.

«Le sureau et la plume du phénix.» dit ollivander de sa voix mystique. «Symbole de renaissance. C'est curieux, très curieux, cette baguette est une des seuls que j'ai qui a déjà appartenu à quelqu'un, une grande aurore. Si je me rappelle bien, elle possédait le même don que vous. D'habitude, je ne les vends pas mais bon, puisqu'elle vous a choisi, je n'ai guère le choix.»

Kathleen était sous le choc, cette baguette, c'était exactement la même que celle qu'elle avait avant.

OOOOOO

Depuis qu'elle avait sa baguette, Kathleen s'amusait à crée et à recrée son patronus. Un loup-garou. Il avait changé lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Remus. Tout ça paraissait si lointain… Il lui arrivait encore de se demandé si elle n'avait pas tout rêvé. C'est pourquoi elle prenait sa baguette et recréait cette forme magnifique qui vagabondait dans les couloirs de la maison. Sa sœur le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux écarquillés, pour elle, les loups-garous se résumaient à ce qu'il y avait dans twilight. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il en existait vraiment. M'enfin, si les sorciers existent, pourquoi pas les loups-garous, les vampires, les trolls, ogres, géant et tout le tralala?

Kathleen était impatiente. La rentrée était demain et jamais elle n'avait été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Elle avait hâte. Elle était sur d'être a poutsouffle, comme quand elle y était, dans le temps.

«Dommage.» Pensa-t-elle. «Remus est un griffondor lui…»

Elle soupira, se leva et s'étendit dans son lit. Demain était un grand jour et elle devait absolument dormir.

Le lendemain, la maison grouillait d'une grande activité. Son père portait les valises dans la voiture, sa mère s'assura que sa fille n'avait rien oublié et sa sœur qui désespérait de les voir tous aussi nerveux. Sa mère lui posa les questions habituelle; ta brosse à dents? Sous-vêtement? Brosse à cheveux? Gallions? Baguette? Livres? Plumes?

Elle revérifia une dernière fois et enfin, ils partirent vers la grande Gare de King Cross. L'atmosphère était lourde dans la voiture entre sa mère qui réprimait ses larmes, son père qui semblait morose et sa sœur qui, elle, lisait Harry Potter pour la toute première fois.

«Autant mieux en apprendre sur toi.» Dit-elle « Je veux dire, sur ce que tu étais, m'enfin tu vois?»

Kathleen sourit. Elle aimait se dire que c'était vrai, qu'elle était réellement Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, femme de Remus John Lupin, cousine du majestueux ''criminel'' Sirius Black et grande aurore.

Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant la fois où Remus lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait plus la repoussé, qu'il ne _pouvait _plus. Avant même qu'on ai pu crié quiddich, ils étaient arrivés. Son père installa les baguages de sa fille sur le grand chariot et ils se dirigèrent vers le mur qui servait de portail pour la plateforme 9 ¾. Une fois arrivés, elle se retourna vers ses parents et sa sœur. Les moldus ne pouvaient pas entrer. Elle les serras des ses bras un par un, leurs fit de bref adieux et s'élança. Elle s'émerveilla de voir le grand train rouge qu'était le Poudlard express. Un grand jais de fumé s'échappait de son devant, rendant tout cela aussi magique qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Les élèves faisaient leurs adieux à leurs parents.

Elle décida de monter dans le train et de trouver un compartiment vide où elle pourrait s'asseoir. Elle crut en trouver un mais quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme grand.

«Ouille» Dit-elle en se cognant la tête.

«Désolé, vraiment. Je… tu peux t'asseoir avec moi si tu…» Il s'arrêta et la détailla de ses yeux bleus sombre. «veux.» finit-il.

Elle en resta bouche-bée. Devant elle, se trouvait son mari, Remus John Lupin, avec 30 ans de moins.

OOOOOO

_Voilou! Le deuxième chapitre est en ligne, le troisième en cour d'écriture. Vous aimez? Laissez un petit review ne vous prendra pas de temps, aller, s'il vous plaît! xx_


	3. Quand le jaune change pour l'or

_Merci a **Lilisa** pour son review, en effet voldemort est mort mais un nouvel ennemie est en vue, vous le verrez plus tard. Harry et toute la bande réapparaitront aussi, ainsi que Teddy! Et merci, je suis contente que tu aimes._

_Je dédis ce chapitre à ma chère Meg, ma pré-lectrice. Je lui dédis Éthan, sachant que ce prénom est celui qu'elle donnera à un potentielle futur fils. Espérant que le tien ne fera pas autant de Brouhaha! 3_

_Ps- Les moments marqué d'un * sont des moments que j'ai pris dans d'autres fictions._

_Je ne possède aucun des personnages, j'en ai changé les noms mais ils sont tous à J.K Rowling._

Chapter 3

Elle fondit devant lui, le détaillant du regard. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui avait toujours ses yeux bleu sombres, ses traits tirés et fatigué. Ses cheveux n'étaient cependant pas parsemés de mèches grises et il ne portait qu'une seul petite cicatrice qui partait du bas jusqu'au haut de sa joue. Il était costaud, grand et mince. Il lui souriait de ce sourire chaleureux qui l'emplissait toujours d'une joie indescriptible.

«Merci» s'entendit-elle souffler.

Il l'aida à mettre ses valises sur le port baguage, galant comme il était. Ils s'assirent ensuite l'un en face de l'autre, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Ce fut lui qui brisa finalement le silence.

«C'est fou, je n'aurais jamais crû que tout ça… tout ça existait réellement. Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai lut dans les livres de J.K» dit-il en regardant autour de lui avec admiration. «Au fait, je m'appelle Remy, Remy Julien. Et toi?»

«Ny… Kathleen, Kathleen Brith.» Dit-elle, souriant comme une idiote. «Pareil, tu peux t'imaginer la surprise de voir Mcgonagall sur le pas de ma porte.» _Et ça pour une surprise… _

Il lui sourit doucement, acquiesçant et riant d'un rire désabusé. Kathleen nota qu'il avait toujours ce même air sage et calme qu'il arborait quand elle l'avait rencontré. Des images commencèrent à défilé dans sa tête, lui et elle à leur première rencontre, lui, elle et Sirius buvant un verre de wiskey pur feu ou encore lui et elle à son appartement… Elle chassa tout ça de son esprit en voyant deux jeunes hommes entré dans le compartiment en riant. Elle en resta bouche-bée.

«Pardon, on peut s'asseoir 'vec vous?» dit l'un d'eux.

Remy hocha la tête, leur souriant. Kathleen elle, n'était toujours pas capable de bouger un seul membre, devant elle se tenait Sirius et James en version beaucoup plus jeune. Elle reconnu Sirius à son sourire dragueur, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait aux épaules et ses yeux bleu semblait toujours briller d'une malicieusement. James lui, avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille que son fils Harry, il portait des lunettes rondes et avait la même stature. Seul différence, pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et ses yeux n'étaient pas vert mais brun noisette. Elle regarda les deux garçons ranger leurs nombreuse valises puis prendre place, ''mini'' James à coté de jeune Remus et ''mini'' Sirius à coté d'elle, lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur.

«Au fait, moi c'est Ethan.» Dit le jeune Sirius. « Et lui, c'est Nate, on s'est rencontré dans le couloir du train, cherchant un compartiment. On est nouveau. Et vous?»

«Moi c'est Remy.» Dit la version jeune de Remus. Notant que Kathleen ne disait absolument rien, comme si elle était stupéfixé, il ajouta «Et elle c'est Kathleen, on est nouveau aussi.»

Puis les conversations commencèrent, des livres, de poudlard, des maisons et tout ce qui venaient avec. Chacun racontèrent leur histoire, comment Mcgonagall les avait visité et leur avait annoncé qu'il était admit à Poudlard. Kathleen sentit que Remy était plus réticent à raconté son histoire, il ne mentionna pas le fait qu'il était loup-garou mais elle le savait, certaine chose ne changeait pas.

Ils ne firent pas mention de rêves mais Mcgonagall devait leur avoir dit de ne pas en parler. Chacun avait concocté une histoire sur ''pourquoi n'avait-il pas reçus la lettre à 11ans.'' Nate disait que sa mère l'avait toujours caché, refusant qu'il y aille. Ethan racontait qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé et que quand il avait trouvé un appartement fixe, Mcgonagall l'avait retrouvé et Remy raconta qu'il avait vécu en Roumanie pendant un certain temps, ce qui était hors des limites pour trouvé les jeunes sorciers admit à Poudlard. Kathleen quand à elle, raconta en riant que c'était parce qu'elle habitait dans un petit village perdu et qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de localiser la magie dans son petit coin. Toutes ces histoires étaient absurde mais personne ne fit par du moindre doute. Ils continuèrent de parler de leur vie respective, la réaction de leur parent, réaliser que tout ça existait réellement. Kathleen était toujours perdu dans ses pensés, son regard connecté à celui de Remy. Puis Ethan changea de sujet en demandant :

«À quel personnage ressembler vous le plus et vous identifiez vous? Perso, moi c'est Sirius.» Elle pouffa intérieurement, c'était évident voyons.

«Pourquoi? Parce que tu es un criminel en cavale?» ria Remy, ne lâchant pourtant pas des yeux Kathleen.

«Mais non… M'enfin… Non. C'est juste que raaaah, non mais j'ai mauvais caractère, comme lui.» bafouilla-t-il , troublé par la pique.

«Moi c'est James, m'enfin, James/ Harry.» dit Nate, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. « Je n'ai pas le même courage qu'Harry mais je m'identifie beaucoup à son père.»

«Oh, amoureux d'une belle rousse?» S'esclaffa ''mini'' Sirius.

Kathleen jura voir les joues du jeune James rougir.

«Et toi Remy?» demanda Nate, essayant de changer de sujet.

«Je… Remus, Remus Lupin.» dit-il d'un ton las qui fit comprendre à tous ce que cela voulait dire, son regard quitta celui de Kathleen, honteux.

«Oh, tu es un…» commença Ethan.

Il acquiesça, la mine sombre, Kathleen lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

«T'inquiète Rem', s'il le faut on deviendra tous des animagus pour toi.» le consola-t-elle, les faisant tous rire.

«Et toi Kath', à qui t'identifies-tu le plus?» Demanda Nate.

«À Nymphadora...» Souffla-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Remy la regarda directement dans les yeux en rougissant. Contente d'elle, elle changea sa couleur de cheveux pour adopter la teinte rosé qu'elle avait toujours dans le temps, tous la regardèrent en souriant, sachant exactement ce que signifiait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

OOOOOO

Le train était sur le point d'arrivé, ils avaient chacun mis leur robe, impatient d'enfin visité la grande école de magie que tous pensait purement imaginaire. Les conversations avaient repris après la réponse pleine de sous entendu de Kathleen. Remy était resté longtemps un peu rose mais Kathleen reconnaissait ce regard. Déjà à son âge, il se disait qu'il n'avait aucun droit à ce bonheur. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant, elle l'avait fait flanché une fois, pourquoi pas deux? Ils se dévoraient littéralement du regard, se détachant simplement quand Nate ou Ethan leur parlait directement. Ils se parlaient déjà comme de vieux amis, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient au fond? Ils étaient les marauder de la nouvelle génération, disait Ethan. Sauf que cette fois-ci, au lieu d'un traitre, ils avaient une fille. Kathleen se vit réellement flattée par le commentaire de son cousin et sourit doucement en pensant à tous les coups que ce groupe là avait faits jadis.

_« Et là, James à fait exploser une bombabouse en plein milieu de la classe de Slug'! Tu l'aurais vue, il est devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. On pensait qu'il allait exploser à son tour!» racontait Sirius, un soir au Square Grimmaud._

_Nymphadora pouffa, elle adorait entendre les histoires des maurauder. Elle adorait en apprendre plus sur son cousin mais surtout sur Remus. Remus, lui, se contentait de sourire à se souvenir, tout ça lui paraissait bien lointain. _

_«Et Remus lui, ne faisait-t-il donc jamais rien?» Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre._

_«Je…» commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par son cher ami._

_«Lunard? Si, parfois. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, on avait revêtu la cape de James et on avait lancé un sort sur Rusard, chaque fois qu'il marchait ses souliers couinait comme un clown! C'était Rem qui avait trouvé le sort. Rusard a tout de suite su que c'était nous, 2 mois de retenue! Pas grave, l'entendre marcher en couinant pendant 3 semaines en valait largement la peine!»_

_Nymphadora éclata de ce rire que Remus aimait tant, ce rire si jeune, si innocent. Il se laissa entraîner et pouffa à son tour. Poudlard avait réellement forgé ses meilleurs souvenirs._

Elle sourit en repensant à cette soirée, repensant à Remus, à son rire. Et maintenant il était là, devant elle et il ne savait même pas. Il ne se doutait de rien et cela la rendait triste. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire, pouvoir reprendre là où ils avaient laissé leur vie. Pourquoi Mcgonagall lui interdisait se bonheur? Et surtout, quel était cette prophétie et en quoi avait elle un rapport avec tout ça? Elle soupira, nostalgique. Remy le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, concerné.

«Ça va?» demanda-t-il

Elle sursauta, voyant l'air inquiet sur son visage, elle lui sourit doucement.

«Très bien, j'ai simplement hâte d'arriver.» dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué.

Elle se concentra sur la conversation qu'avaient Nate et Ethan. Ceux si parlait des coups qu'ils pourraient faire. Ils ébauchaient aussi un plan pour devenir animagus, décidément, les marauder étaient sur le point de reprendre forme. Pensa-t-elle. Elle se sourit intérieurement avant d'ajouter, _et cette fois j'en ferais parti. _

OOOOOO

Poudlard se dessinait à l'horizon et le train s'arrêta bientôt. Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'admiration devant la grande école, ses souvenirs remontant à la surface. La voix d'Hagrid retentit dans la foule, appelant les 1ère années, les 4 amis se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

«On devrait y aller, on doit entrer avec les 1ère années.» leur dit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le géant, écarquillant les yeux en voyant combien il était massif. Celui-ci leur sourit chaleureusement.

«Vous êtes les nouveaux? C'est fou comme vous ressembler à… » S'arrêtant net, sa voix un peu casser. Bien sûr, il avait souffert de les perdre… Seul un idiot pourrait penser le contraire.

Kathleen le regarda avec un petit sourire réconfortant. Ethan quand à lui, fidèle à lui-même, pouffa et ajouta :

«Et on ferra surement autant de bruit!»

Hagrid se dérida et lui sourit en riant légèrement.

«Ne rendez pas ce pauvre Rusard fou! Il n'a plus toute sa tête le pauvre. Si l'envie vous prend, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir, ma cabane est situé près de la forêt interdite.»

Ils acquiescèrent, plus qu'heureux de l'invitation du demi-géant. Celui-ci les conduits vers les barques avec les premières années. La traversé se fit sans incident, tout le monde était ébloui par ce qui se trouvait devant eu.

La grande école de Poudlard se dressait devant, ses fenêtres brillaient d'une lueur doré, ses tours massives se dessinaient dans le ciel noir. Tous avaient le souffle coupé, c'était magnifique. Bien plus que dans les films ou les livres, c'était réellement indescriptible. Elle sourit, d'autres souvenirs remontaient. Comme par exemple, la fois où elle avait jeté les valises de Charlie dans les eaux du lac quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il l'a quittait, lui préférant les dragons.* Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et Remy la regarda en souriant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, contente de le savoir près d'elle.

Ils accostèrent et se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes. Rusard les attendait, toujours aussi charmant avec ses dents pourrîtes, son visage violacé et son gros nez. Miss teigne se tenait à coté de lui, ses yeux rouge les scrutant tous. Combien de fois elle avait voulu le balancer à travers une des nombreuses fenêtres où par-dessus une des grandes tours, ce foutu chat? Elle lui lança un regard remplit de haine que le chat sembla presque lui retourner.

Contrairement aux livres et aux films, ce ne fut pas Mcgonagall qui les attendaient pour les conduire à la grand salle mais le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal : Neville Londubat. Elle se remémora le garçon grassouillait qu'il était jadis en souriant, il était maintenant un homme massif et semblait très sur de lui, il leurs souriait avec chaleur.

«Bonjour! Je suis Neville Londubat, professeur de deffences contre les forces du mal. » Kathleen fut surprise par le timbre de sa voix, rauque, celle d'un homme. Pensa-t-elle. Complètement différent du jeune Neville. «Bienvenue à Poudlard, vous connaissez surement nos règlements, si ce n'est pas le cas, Rusard ce fera un plaisir de vous les rappelez. La directrice Mcgonagall vous en rappellera quelques une quand vous aurez tous bien mangé Maintenant, veuillez me suivre.» Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers les portes de la grande salle.

Tous poussèrent des exclamations de joies en voyant le plafond magnifique, les bougies flottantes et tous les gens attablés. Kathleen s'attrista quand elle vit le chapeau, Remy, Nate et Ethan seraient surement envoyé à griffondor alors qu'elle, elle irait certainement à Poutsouffle. Elle retenue à grande peine un soupir de mélancolie. Elle venait de les retrouver, de le retrouver et déjà elle serait séparé de lui…

«Pour l'une des premières fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, nous accueillons de nouveaux élèves qui ne sont pas en 1ère années. Ils entreront en 4e et je vous pris de les accueillir chaleureusement.» Le cœur de Kathleen fit un bond, il commençait par _eux._

«Brand, Éthan.»

Le jeune homme avança d'un pas sûr. Le chapeau lui frôla à peine la tête avant de s'écrier ''GRIFFONDOR''. Son cœur se serra tant dis que, à la table des rouge et or, les gens applaudissaient et sifflaient.

«Desbien, Nate.»

Le jeune James avança d'un pas un peu moins sûr que son compagnon, il regardait partout dans la salle, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Kathleen ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Neville ne suivait pas l'ordre alphabétique habituelle, elle était trop occuper à se morfondre du fait qu'elle serait bientôt séparé de ses amis.

Le chapeau atterrit sur la tête de Nate et s'écria encore d'une voix forte '' GRIFFONDOR!''. De grands bruits retentirent encore une fois à la table où était maintenant assit le jeune Sirius, rejoint par le James d'aujourd'hui. Son cœur se resserra encore un peu et elle se mordit la lèvre.

«Julien, Remy.»

Elle trembla, Remy lui serra légèrement la main, lui sourit et parti vers le choixpeau. Comme elle s'y attendait, celui-ci cria une nouvelle fois un ''GRIFFONDOR'', elle se senti défaillir… c'était son tour. Elle n'entendit même pas les grands bruits de la table, son estomac était noué par l'anxiété.

«Brith, Kathleen.»

Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos tant dis qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas mal assuré vers le chapeau magique. Elle s'assit sur le banc, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

«Umh, une ancienne Poutsouffle hein? Nymphadora Tonks…Tu es la seule des quatre qui sait réellement ce qui se passe… Umh, je devrais t'envoyer dans ton ancienne maison…» Son cœur se serra. «Mais quelque chose me dit que ton destin n'est pas là cette fois-ci, umh…»

Il s'écria alors d'une voix qui résonna longtemps dans sa tête ''GRIFFONDOR!''

C'est avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les jambes encore tremblante, qu'elle rejoignit ses amis. Elle s'assit à coté de Remy, celui-ci lui sourit. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la flamme qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, cette flamme, elle l'avait vue chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle jadis. Cette flamme de tendresse et d'amour. C'est alors qu'elle ce dit que tout n'était pas perdu, ils étaient là et auraient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient. Elle sourit, ils allaient reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé même si pour ça elle devait revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu bien des années aux par avant, promis.

OOOOOO

_Alors, comment trouver vous ce nouveau chapitre? Pensez-vous qu'elle pourra vraiment reprendre la vie qu'elle a laissée? Remus la repoussera-t-il encore? Quand est-il des nouveaux marauder? Réussiront-ils à devenir à nouveau des Animagus? Un review ne fait de mal à personne. xx_


	4. Les paroles du tableau

_Merci pour les review's! Je pensais que personne ne s'intéresserait à ma fic ._. _

_ Glagla60800 Oh gosh! Quelqu'un qui pense comme moi, super je pensais que j'étais seule au monde. Oui, je suis complètement folle de Remus, j'aimerais énormément être à la place de Nymphadora, c'est un peu pour ça que j'écris cette histoire. La maison, la famille, la description des chambres, de la cuisine, salon... m'enfin tout, eh bien c'est chez moi, j'ai changé les noms c'est tout. J'ai crée mon monde tel que j'aimerais qu'il soit. ''rêves en couleurs hein''. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise! J'écrie 1 chapitre et demi en deux jours, assez vite à ton goût? _

_M'enfin, c'est un nouveau chapitre qui commence, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. _

_«They say the love is forever? You'r forever is all then I need.»~Sleeping with Sirens._

Chapter 4

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Poutsouffles, les quelques premières années qui y avaient été envoyés mangeait gaiement, nul ne semblait déçus d'être là. Elle poussa un soupir inaudible, un brin de nostalgie lui nouait la gorge. Poutsouffle avait été sa maison et malgré tout, être une griffondor lui semblait étrange, comme si là n'était pas sa place. Cependant, un coup d'œil à Remy effaça tous ses doutes. T'en qu'il était là, tout allait bien.

«Tu ne manges pas?»

Elle sursauta, Remy avait remarqué qu'elle semblait perdu et qu'elle n'avait touché à rien, même son jus de citrouille. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant son air inquiet, elle adorait le voir comme ça. Non pas qu'elle aimait qu'il s'inquiète, c'est juste que… Elle aimait savoir qu'il faisait attention à elle.

«Je n'ai pas très faim, le choc et tout, tu vois?»

Il hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire qui la fit replonger dans ses souvenirs.

_«Je t'aime Nymphadora…»_

_Elle resta là, stupéfixé. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Ils étaient dans un couloir de Poudlard, Dumbledore venait de mourir et c'était peu après qu'elle l'ai ''un peu brassé'' dans l'infirmerie. Était-ce encore un de ces nombreux rêve qui allait la laissée malheureuse et en larmes? Et pourtant, tout était si… réelle, même le souffle chaud de Remus qui percutait son cou. Il se tenait juste derrière elle, cela la troublait. La proximité de leur deux corps la troublait, l'empêchant de penser correctement._

_«Mais…?» souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui menaçait de couler._

_«Il n'y a pas de mais.»_

_«Pas de mais?»_

_«Non. Il n'y a pas de mais, il n'y en aura plus jamais. Je t'aime Nymphadora, j'ai été idiot de ne pas le comprendre et…»_

_«Chut, tais-toi.» dit-elle, se retournant et plaquant une main sur la bouche de l'homme. Elle regarda ses yeux, essayant de discerné le moindre doute, le moindre signe qu'il allait encore fuir. Il n'en avait pas, il était sur de lui et ses yeux brillaient de cette flamme d'amour. Elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus résister._

_Elle l'embrassa doucement, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était passionné et amoureux, elle sut qu'il ne fuirait pas, que cette fois-ci c'était vrai. Comme pour le confirmer, il murmura contre ses lèvres :_

_«Je t'aime Nymphadora, plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Je t'aime…»_

Les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, elle tremblait. Si ce n'était pas que tout le monde était réuni et que c'était le banquet de début d'année, elle aurait couru jusqu'au toilette pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout ça lui manquait, _ses_ lèvres lui manquaient, _ses _murmures, _ses_ je t'aime, tout ça lui manquait.

Elle regarda le jeune Remus à coté d'elle. Serait-ce différent cette fois? Et s'il tombait amoureux d'une autre? Et si cette fois-ci il ne flanchait pas? Pourrait-elle le supporter? Elle chasse ces sombres penser en secouant la tête. Ça n'arriverait pas, elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver.

Ils finirent leur repas, m'enfin, ''ils'' n'incluait pas Kathleen qui n'avait but qu'une gorgé de jus de citrouille. Sa gorge était toujours nouée et les larmes menaçaient de couler. Non que jadis elle ai souvent pleuré, en fait, elle n'avait jamais pleurée avant… _Avant de tomber amoureuse de Remus Lupin. _Pensa-t-elle. Il l'a rendait si fragile, si dépendante…

Ses pensés furent interrompu par la grande directrice de Poudlard, Mcgonagall. Tout le monde avait cessés de parler, se retournant vers la dame qui se tenait debout, prête à parler. Kathleen vue et senti son regard analyser l'ensemble de la salle. Puis elle parla finalement :

«Bienvenue chers élèves de Poudlard pour une nouvelle année! Je vous pris d'accueillir nos premières ainsi que nos nouveaux élèves de 4e aussi chaleureusement que les précédents. Je vous serais gré de ne pas leur faire de mauvais coups tel que caché leurs baguages où bien ensorceler leurs livres.» Son regard c'était fixé sur un coin de la grande salle, sur la table des serpentars. Je vous rappelle que la forêt est interdite et qu'il est défendu de se promener dans les couloirs après 20h. Le couvre feux est à 22h et j'aimerais qu'il soit respecté, cette année. S'il vous faut la liste complète des règlements, ils sont affiché dans le bureau de notre chaleureux concierge Rusard.» _Chaleureux mon œil… _se dit Kathleen.

En suite, ils furent conduits vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Kathleen était impatiente, elle n'avait jamais vue la salle commune des griffondor. Elle s'émerveilla de voir les murs briqués, le grand feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, les divans rouge qui semblait si confortable et les rideaux de velours rouge. C'était grand et chaleureux, ça lui coupait le souffle.

«Le dortoir des filles est à droite et celui des garçons à gauche.» Leur présenta un préfet qui n'était certainement pas Percy. Il était assez petit et gassouillait, ses cheveux noir lui collait à la tête et il avait un nez presque aussi gros que celui de Rogue. «Veuillez vous rendre à votre chambre pour défaire vos baguages, les cours commenceront demain et vous ne voulez surtout pas arriver en retard, n'est-ce pas?» Il l'avait dit avec un air si supérieur, un air à la Draco Malfoy.

Kahtleen était presque arrivé en haut des marches quand elle s'enfargea dans sa robe et tomba à la renverse sans personne derrière pour la rattraper. Personne sauf quelque qui était encore en bas des marches, cette personne la rattrapa d'une manière familière. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant Remy qui la tenait toujours, il l'avait rattrapé au vol. Remarquant soudain qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui, le jeune Remus la remit sur pied et avant de se retourner pour aller dans son propre dortoir il lui sourit pour ensuite dire:

«Nymphadora hein? On voit bien la ressemblance.»

Elle se retourna et commença à monté les marches en grommelant. «Oh si seulement tu savais Remus, si seulement.» Elle laissa les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Arriver dans la chambre composé de quatre lits à baldaquin elle remarqua que ses compagnes dormaient toute déjà. Elle se changea d'un coup de baguette et se laissa choir sur le lit, les larmes inondant son visage en cœur. Elle s'endormit, sa tête revivant encore une fois la mort du Remus Lupin d'autant.

OOOOOO

Kathleen s'assit à la table des griffondor, prenant place à coté de son cher cousin. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormit cette nuit, revivre la mort de Remus pur la 50e fois l'avait miné. Une fois qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir et ses yeux étaient un peu bouffis à cause des larmes. Bien entendu, les garçons l'avaient remarqués mais n'avaient pas osés lui demander ce qu'elle avait, même pas Remy. Kathleen en fut soulagée, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça, elle risquait de tout déballer.

Elle mangea un toast sans trop d'appétit, se contentant de boire un peu de jus de citrouille et de rire aux blagues de Nate et d'Ethan. Remy était curieusement silencieux, un bref regard vers lui, lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensés, les yeux vide, le front plissé. Elle sourit, elle le trouvait adorable comme ça.

_«Ta t'ont déjà dit combien tu étais sexy quand tu réfléchissais?»fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_Nymphadora Tonks se tenait juste derrière l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'observant avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna, la détaillant du regard, toujours époustouflé de la voir aussi belle. Il la prit par la taille pour l'asseoir sur lui, lui posant quelques baisers dans le coup. Il s'arrêta, soufflant à son oreille;_

_«Et toi, ta t'ont déjà dit comme tu étais belle en tout temps?»_

_Elle sourit, elle adorait quand il lui disait des choses comme ça. Elle se sentait aimée, aimée par lui, ça la rassurait. Elle connecta son regard au sien, ses yeux sombres brillait comme toujours. Incapable de résister, elle l'embrassa longuement._

Son flashback fut interrompu par les hiboux qui déboulaient dans la salle, apportant déjà des lettres et paquets pour leur propriétaire. Un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait pas, surement à l'école, vint lui porter un mot.

«Veuillez venir me voir dès que vous le pourrez.

-Mcgonagall.»

Son cœur fit un bond, Penates pouvait-il être encore vivant après toutes ces années? C'était presque impossible… Puis elle se rappela que les animaux magiques vivaient beaucoup plus longtemps que les humains, certains vivaient jusqu'à 100 ans, était-ce le cas de Penates? Pouvait-elle vraiment être encore en vie? Elle soupira, elle verrait ça plus tard. La mémo était accompagné de son horaire.

Kathleen commençait commençait en potion –super!- et elle était loin d'être doué dans ce domaine malgré le fait que pour devenir auror, on devait avoir obtenu un Optimal à ses ASPIC. Et pour en ajouter, c'était un cour commun avec les serpentars… Le professeur était un homme nommé Nicolas Flinch, un des nouveaux. Slughorn avait du prendre sa retraite depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Elle allait ensuite en cour de DCFD –décence contre les forces du mal- ensuite en histoire avec le prof fantôme qui endormait ses élèves, sa journée finissait en botanique avec… Ses yeux restèrent longtemps sur le papier. Le professeur de botanique, c'était Luna Lovegood! Bizarre, Kathleen avait toujours pensé que ce serait Neville en botanique et non en DCFD. Comme quoi la guerre change les gens.

«Si Remus et moi n'avions pas été… touché, ce serait lui le professeur aujourd'hui.» se dit-elle. «Et on serait heureux…»

Nate les pressa en disant qu'il devrait y aller, ils ne connaissaient pas très bien l'école et s'ils se perdaient au moins ils ne seraient pas trop en retard. Kathleen sourit, elle savait exactement où aller pour se rendre à la classe de potions. Sa mémoire était infaillible, elle tournait dans plein de couloir, changeait de direction avec aise. Tellement, qu'ils furent les premiers à arriver au cour de potion.

Le professeur Nicolas Finch (prononcer Nicolasse Finche) était un grand homme au visage jovial, ses cheveux brun lui frôlait les épaules, ses yeux étaient vert émeraude et semblait regarder partout à la fois. Il était très maigre et n'était pas musclé du tout, son visage semblait squelettique et était anormalement blême. Son nez était retroussé et ses lèvres étaient minces. Malgré tout, une aura de bonheur se dégageait de cet homme, rendant le donjon moins sombre.

La classe commença quelque minute plus tard, il leur expliqua quelque truc de base que Kathleen connaissait déjà. Il leur demanda alors de préparé une potion d'amnésie qu'elle connaissait à merveille, elle fut même l'élève qui la réussi le mieux. Ethan tempêtait à coté d'elle disant que ce prof ne savait pas reconnaître le talent quand il en avait sous les yeux. Bien franchement, Kathleen trouvait que sa potion puait le mort-vivant mais elle s'en garda bien et ne fit que rire. Elle frissonna en entendant le rire franc de Remy, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. _De vrai adolescent_… pensa-t-elle.

«Je vous dis moi, ma potion était parfaite» affirma-t-il avait un claquement de langue.

«Mais oui Ethan, parfaite si tu voulais tuer quelqu'un tu veux dire.» pouffa Kathleen.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, heureux de voir qu'elle semblait aller mieux. Kathleen rit encore plus en remarquant combien le rire d'Ethan ressemblait à celui du Sirius d'autant, à un jappement.

«Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie les gars mais… j'ai un rendez-vous avec Mcgonagall.» dit-elle une fois la crise de fou rire passée et en se rappelant le petit morceau de papier.

Ils hochèrent la tête, lui firent au revoir et elle s'élança dans un long couloir. Elle n'eu aucune difficulté à retrouvé le chemin vers la gargouille en pierre qui gardait le bureau de la directrice, trouver le mot de passe était une autre chose.

Elle nomma plusieurs choses, des bonbons, des animaux, des chats. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très patiente, ses nerfs étaient à vif. Elle lança son dernier espoir :

«Patte de velours»

La gargouille bougea enfin à son grand soulagement. Elle entra tranquillement, faisant attention de ne pas s'enfarger dans rien.

Peine perdu, elle se cogna contre le bureau et étouffa difficilement un crie de douleur.

«Elle n'est pas là.» Dit une voix masculine, rauque, très familière.

Elle fit un 180 sur elle-même, retenant une exclamation de surprise en voyant Dumbledore. M'enfin, le tableau de Dumbledore.

«Je suis content de vous revoir Nymphadora. Asseyez-vous je vous en pris, Mcgonagall ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.»

«Comment savez-vous?» finit-elle par soufflé.

«Seul Nymphadora Tonks peut se cogner contre un bureau aussi voyant. Eh puis, j'ai été important moi aussi, enfin je crois, je connais la prophétie.»

«Ah oui? Alors vous pourrez certainement m'en dire plus? Je ne sais rien et je n'ai jamais rien su à propos d'une prophétie sur moi et Remus.»

«J'aimerais, oh oui, j'aimerais vraiment Nymphadora mais je ne peux pas. Il est primordial que vous et Remus ne sachiez pas tout de suite ce qui arrive, des choses doivent d'abord se faire, se réparer, se crée. Sachez seulement qu'il y aura du mouvement et que vous et Remus êtes très importants. Très, très importants.»

«Très bien Albus, je crois que vous en avez assez dit.» Fit une voix autoritaire derrière eux. «Miss. Tonks, voici votre chouette, vous pouvez disposer.»

Kathleen en resta bouche-bée, elle leva le bras pour que sa chouette vienne s'y poser. Elle semblait toujours en pleine forme et aussi jeune, heureuse de revoir sa maitresse. La jeune fille lui caressa doucement le dos, grommelant qu'elle savait maintenant ce que ressentait Harry quand on l'avait tenu à l'écart. Elle murmura un bref merci, un salut pour Dumbledore et repartie vers son dortoir, prête pour un cour de décence contre les forces du mal. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait cette prophétie mais Albus avait été clair, certaines choses devaient être faites et elle s'avait exactement lesquels.

OOOOOO

_Voilà pour vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Je recommence l'école demain, je ne sais donc pas si je vais pouvoir uploader aussi rapidement que ces derniers jours, je vais essayer. Bisous! xx_


	5. À la lueur du soleil couchant

_Et voilà enfin la suite tant attendu… désolé je sais que ce fut très long, les cours ne laissent pas grand temps! _

_ Glagla_60800 : _Merci pour ta proposition, c'est très apprécié mais cette fic verra aussi le point de vue de Remus, c'est simplement que pour le moment je me concentrais sur Nymphadora. _

_Tel que je l'ai déjà dit, Teddy, Harry et toute la compagnie feront leurs apparitions dans les prochains chapitres. Je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux quand même pas tout gâcher. Je dis simplement une chose, non Teddy n'a pas 14 ans. Point bar. _

_Merci pour les review, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir d'un seul coup. Comme a dit Lupin a son premier cour; «Allons, n'abusons pas des bonnes choses!» bisous._

Chapter 5

Kathleen avait presque courut jusqu'à son dortoir, son cour commençait bientôt et elle ne voulait pas être en retard dès la première journée. Elle avait envoyé Penates à la voilière presque aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie du bureau de la directrice. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête inlassablement. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus, savoir comment, pourquoi, et surtout quoi! Elle ne savait même pas ce qui arrivait, ce qui allait arriver plutôt.

Elle réfléchissait tellement qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Pressé, elle cria presque le mot de passe.

«Leviosa»

Kathleen sourit intérieurement, la grosse dame avait toujours trouvé des mots de passes bizarre et sans aucun sens. Elle courut au deuxième étage, erreur. Elle s'enfargea encore une fois dans sa cape et tomba. Personne ne la rattrapa cette fois, elle était seul dans la salle commune, tout le monde était sortie. Elle étouffa une plainte de douleur et se remit à monté, elle prit ce dont elle avait besoins et elle repartie tel un coup de vent.

Heureusement, la classe de DCFM n'était pas très loin et elle arriva quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Elle balaya la salle du regard, toutes les places étaient prises. Toutes sauf celle au coté de Remy. Elle avança prudemment, elle ne pourrait jamais se concentrer s'il était à coté d'elle! Elle s'assit quand même sur le banc, une vague de chaleur la prit quand le jeune homme se pencha à son oreille.

«Mais où t'étais? On ta cherché partout!»

Elle lui mima un désolé avec des lèvres, il sembla comprendre puisqu'il hocha la tête.

Elle fit de son mieux pour suivre le cours que Neville tenait en avant, parlant de lucrassios, des petites bêtes qui tuaient les campeurs endormis. Il leur expliquait un procédé pour les empêcher de se rendre jusqu'à nous quand on était endormi. Kathleen ne suivait pas vraiment, la proximité de son corps et de celui de Remus la rendait nerveuse mais surtout fébrile. Elle refoulait sans cesse des souvenirs d'elle et lui, que ce soit dans son appartement, dans le sien ou encore dans un placard à balais ici même.* Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour chasser tout ce qui lui embrumaient l'esprit, puis s'efforça de se concentrer sur le cours. Elle griffonna quelque formule que le professeur leurs appris, et ce même si elle les connaissait déjà. La cloche sonna enfin, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner et la fin de la séance de constante torture. Parce qu'être assise à coté de l'homme qu'elle aimait sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, c'était de la torture, croyez moi.

Les quatre amis marchaient dans le couloir, se dirigent vers la grande salle. Nate racontait une anecdote sur son ancien lycée. Kathleen n'écoutait pas, comme à son habitude. Elle avait toujours été réputée pour son manque flagrant d'attention et son aptitude à toujours tomber dans la lune. Elle ne remarqua même pas quand elle heurta un élève de plein fouet, elle murmura un bref pardon et rejoignit les trois garçons qui riaient de sa maladresse.

Elle se replongea encore une fois dans ses souvenirs. Ce fut le jeune Remus qui l'en sortie.

«Kathleen, tes cheveux…»

«Hein? Quoi, s'qu ils on mes cheveux?»

«Ils… ils changent de couleurs, ils ont passé de rose à brun à bleu à mauve en trente secondes…» dit-il en la regardant avec perplexité.

«Désolée… Ils font ça souvent quand… quand je suis fatigué.» Et le revoilà, ce sentiment de déjà vue qu'elle avait ressenti quand Mcgonagall l'avait appelé Nymphadora, comme quoi tout se répétaient.

Il la regarda un moment, perplexe, douteux, troublé. Kathleen scruta un peu son visage, cette aire fermée, légèrement crispée, sa lèvre en demi-sourire. Cette aire la, elle le connaissait. Il le prenait toujours quand il se battait intérieurement. Quand il se battait pour elle, pour ne pas se laisser aller, pour ne pas l'aimer.

OOOOOO

La semaine avait passé vite et sans encombre. Les cours se succédaient, passait vite ou lentement. Kathleen avait quelques devoirs mais rien de très alarmant, un rouleau de parchemin sur la dernière guerre (sujet qu'elle connaissait très bien) et un sur une potion de transformation. Elle s'y mettrait plus tard, pour le moment, elle allait avec les garçons à la bibliothèque. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient très rapidement devenus amis, se séparant que pour aller aux toilettes ou pour dormir. La tension était toujours là entre Remy et Kathleen, les regards se multipliaient et les propos plein de sous-entendu de la jeune fille ne manquaient jamais de le faire rougir.

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, se trouvant une place en arrière, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils avaient décidé de s'y mettre tout de suite, ils avaient tous décidés de devenir des animagus. Le pire (ou le mieux, à vous de voir) était qu'Ethan allait se transformer en chien, comme sirius, Nate en cerf, comme james. Seul Kathleen ne se transformerait pas en rat, ça pas question. Elle décida de prendre la forme de son patronus, elle se transformerait en louve.

Ils avaient réussi à retrouver un vieux livre qui expliquait comment, tout le procédé y était. C'était compliqué, très compliqué. Il fallait être très précis et faire très attention. La métamorphose était quelque chose de dangereux, les vieilles femmes (pas toujours si vieille que ça) racontaient toujours des histoires d'hommes restés à moitié transformé, de desartibulage et tout ce qui vient avec. Des histoires à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Et pourtant, toutes ces histoires n'avaient nullement arrêtés le groupe- malgré les protestations de Remy, disant que c'était vraiment trop dangereux. Kathleen sourit, le jeune homme n'avait cessé de clamer qu'ils n'avaient pas à le faire, c'était dangereux, qu'ils ne devaient pas courir un risque aussi immense à cause de lui… Au point tel qu'un après-midi, Ethan se leva de la pelouse où ils étaient tous assis et cria de toute ses forces; ''TA FINI DE CHIALER OUI? ON VA L'FAIRE, QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON MON GARS!'' Remy s'était aussitôt tut, acceptant malgré lui la décision de ses amis.

«Okay, pour commencer, il est écrit qu'on doit choisir notre animal et se concentrer très fort sur lui, visualisant chaque particule de son corps.»

Chacun ferma les yeux, pensant très fort à leur animal respectif. Kathleen visualisa son loup, les pattes musclés, le museau mi court mi long, la truffe noir, ses yeux bleu acier, son pelage gris pâle et foncé, sa queue longue et touffu et ses oreilles pointus. Elle plissa le front à son insu, se concentrant très fort sur cette animal en se disant; _tu dois lui ressembler, tu dois être lui, tu es lui. _Ils rouvrirent tous les yeux, tous sauf Kathleen, concentrée sur son animal. Elle ne les ouvrit que quand les garçons hoquetèrent de surprise. Elle les regarda en levant un sourcil, formulant un ''quoi?'' Qui ne sorti pas, ce qui sorti de sa gorge fut en réalité, un jappement. Le râle rauque d'un loup. Kathleen baissa la tête pour s'observer, son corps étaient couvert de poils, elle avait un museau et une queue. Elle faillit hurler tellement elle était surprise, elle avait réussi du premier coup. Tous la regardaient l'air estomaqués, elle n'avait même pas eu besoins de baguette, elle s'était juste transformée.

«C'est normal.» Affirma Nate quand ils furent tous assis à la grande table de la salle. «Elle est une métamorphomage, elle peut se transformer en ce qu'elle veut.»

«Je ne savais pas que je pouvais me transformer en animal…» souffla-t-elle.

Ethan fit une blague que Kathleen n'écouta pas, elle venait de remarquer que Remus n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être absent pour le dîner. La pleine lune était-elle se soir? Non, impossible, il leur aurait dit, non?

Elle continua de penser un moment, et s'il était simplement cacher, et s'il avait eu besoins de s'isoler? _Voyons, réfléchit Nymphadora, où Remus t'a-t-il dit qu'il allait quand il avait besoins d'être seul?_

La lumière se fit dans son esprit, elle se leva en disant simplement qu'elle devait faire son devoir de potion puis parti en courant en direction de la grande tour d'astronomie.

OOOOOO

Remy était assit sur le bord d'une des grandes fenêtres, son regard était fixé sur le soleil qui se couchait doucement à l'horizon. Le coucher de soleil avait toujours été son moment favori de la journée, il avait toujours trouvé que c'était à couper le souffle. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'un des derniers rayons de chaleur lui effleurer doucement la joue. Déjà une semaine était passé, les cours c'était succédé les un après les autres sans qu'il s'en rendre vraiment compte. Tout ça semblait si irréelle mais pourtant si familier, comme s'il y avait vécu des années. Il avait l'impression de connaitre ses amis depuis toujours, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Et Kathleen, oh Kathleen, il ne s'était jamais sentie si bien avec quelqu'un qu'avec elle. Son sourire espiègle, ses yeux bleu brillant de malice et son rire… Elle avait un rire magnifique. Sans parler de sa beauté… Elle était à couper le souffle autant que n'importe quel coucher de soleil. Elle était métamorphe mais il trouvait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoins, il la préférait vraiment plus quand elle se laissait au naturel. Ses pointes roses descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos, son visage en cœur, sa taille finaude et ses lèvres pleine… Ses lèvres qui semblaient si douce… Remy chassa les pensés qui l'assaillait. Enfin voyons, il la connaissait que depuis une semaine! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle multipliait les sous-entendus que ça voulait forcément dire qu'elle… Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle le considérait simplement comme un bon ami.

_«En es-tu réellement sur?»_ fit une voix au fond de sa tête.

Mais bien sur, il en était certain! Une fille comme elle ne sortait pas avec des loups-garous comme lui.

«Et pourquoi pas?»

Parce qu'il était dangereux, qu'il aurait certainement des problèmes à se trouver un bon job, il serait pauvre, elle n'avait aucun avenir avec lui de toutes façons.

«Et si elle le voulait? Et si elle voulait quand même? Après tout, elle l'a dit elle-même, elle est comme Nymphadora.»

_Rah la ferme! LA FERME! Elle ne tombera jamais amoureuse d'un loup-garou comme moi, jamais!_

Il soupira. Il se sentait torturé, fatigué, il ne dormait pas très bien c'est temps ci. Ses rêves l'empêchaient de faire des nuits complètes. Et pourtant, là, sur le bord de la fenêtre, il s'endormit devant le magnifique soleil couchant.

«Remus…» dit _sa_ voix en un souffle.

Mais la voix de qui? Elle lui semblait si familière… il frissonna. Remy eu beau regarder partout, personne n'était là, il n'y avait que du noir, du noir et du silence.

«Remus… »

Il chercha partout avec frénésie, il avait besoins de _la_ voir, il voulait _la_ voir.

Un rire retenti et un éclat rose brilla au loin, il courut, l'appelant. Mais appelant qui dites-moi?

«Remus… Remus je t'aime.»

Il se réveilla, une main sur son avant-bras, il sursauta en croisant les yeux bleu clair qui l'observait, la lèvre pleine qu'elle mordait et les mèches roses et brunes qui tombait devant son visage. Kathleen murmurait son nom pour le réveiller.

«Rem'… Rem, réveilles toi…» soufflait-elle.

«Umh… Kathleen? Kathleen, c'est toi?»

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire, les sourcils toujours un peu froncés et ses lèvres légèrement pincés.

«Tu rêvais… je suis désolée… Tu murmurais pendant ton sommeil… Oh Rem, regarde tu es tout en sueur, est-ce que ça va?»

«Oui oui… Merci, euh… Comment as-tu su ou j'étais…?» demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

«Je… Simple intuition… désolée, je peux te laisser si tu veux.» dit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

Il lui prit le poignet. Le cœur de Kathleen fit un bon et son souffle s'accéléra, elle était toujours troublée lorsqu'il ne faisait que la frôler.

«Non reste, tu veux t'asseoir avec moi?» fit-il en souriant doucement.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui et naturellement posa la tête sur son épaule, elle ne réussissait plus à penser correctement. Remy se fit violence pour ne pas frissonner à se simple contact. Mais par merlin, que lui arrivait-il! Il ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine!

«Rem?» demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

«Umh?»

«Dans combien de temps est la pleine lune?» demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre et regardant au loin.

«Dans… dans une semaine, pourquoi?» dit-il, anticipant déjà ce que la jeune fille dirait.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, digérant la nouvelle. Elle ne comprenait pas, comment un homme comme Remus Lupin pouvait être ainsi malchanceux. Lui qui était si gentil, qui préférait se faire du mal plutôt que courir le risque d'en faire au autres. Pourquoi lui?

«Je veux être avec toi.» dit-elle enfin.

«Il n'en est pas question.» dit-il en secouant la tête.

«Ce n'était pas une question.»

«C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Kathleen, je ne me le pardonnerais pas si…»

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge et des images de la jeune fille morte sur le plancher de la cabane hurlante lui vinrent à l'esprit.

«Ce n'était pas une question Rem, je viens avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non.»

Il finit pas hocher la tête, contre son gré. Il savait combien Kathleen pouvait être têtue. Au moins, il aurait la potion tue-loup, Minerva y avait veillée. Il se sourit intérieurement, il allait passer toute une nuit avec elle. Une nuit ou il ne serait que tout les deux. Il grimaça, cette nuit la, il serait un loup-garou et non un humain, elle le répugnerait très certainement après l'avoir vue.

Ils observèrent la fin du coucher de soleil en silence. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, les couleurs se superposaient, du mauve au orange, du rouge au rose. La tête de Kathleen devint plus lourde sur les épaules de Remy. Kathleen s'était endormit.

OOOOOO  
_voilà voilà, alors, vous avez aimés? Un petit review?_

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain, j'essaierais de faire vite. xx_


	6. Doux murmure, douce miséricorde

**[Cette série contient des spoilers sur mon autre fic, Werewolf, tout les moments, flash back ect, seront présent dans les futurs chapitre de cette fic. N'hésitez pas à aller voir!]**

Chapter 6

Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pu. Remus était là-bas. Elle devait absolument le sortir de là. Mais bon sang, pourquoi personne ne s'inquiétait de le sortir de là! Il allait mourir si on ne faisait rien, ils allaient le tuer!

Elle courut longtemps, traversant la forêt en coup de vent. Ses cheveux roses voltigeaient derrière elle, elle ne s'enfargea nulle part. Son souffle se faisait anarchique, elle allait suffoquer, des hoquets secouait ses épaules sans qu'elle ne verse de larmes. Elle était paniquée.

C'est la qu'elle le vu, étendu dans un liquide rouge foncé. Du sang, son sang. Elle paniqua encore plus, elle cria son nom, courant vers lui, s'enfargeant dans les branches. Elle commença à pleurer.

Elle arriva au près de lui, il était inconscient mais il respirait toujours. Sa tête sur ses genoux, elle criait toutes les formules qu'elle connaissait. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Une fois toutes les formules épuisées, elle effleura sa joue d'un doigt, chuchotant tout ce qu'elle n'osait jamais lui dire en vrai, tout ce qu'elle était incapable de prononcer face à lui. Les larmes coulaient, ses épaules étaient secouées par ses hoquets.

_Crac_

Des gens venaient d'apparaître, c'était l'ordre. Des personnes la prirent par le bras et l'amenèrent. Elle se débattit, criant, pleurant. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

_Crac_

Ils venaient de transporter Remus. Elle continua de crier, demandant à l'accompagné.

_Crac_

Ils l'avaient amené dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. On lui demandait si elle allait, si elle était blessée. Elle murmura qu'on ne pouvait la soignée, elle avait trop mal pour ça. On lui demanda où, elle ne répondit pas.

Tout ce qu'on entendit, c'est une femme criée le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

OOOOOO

Kathleen se réveilla en sursaut, brisée. Elle était dans son lit sans qu'elle ait le souvenir d'y être montée. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, sanglotant toujours.

Elle avait le souvenir d'être allée à la tour d'astronomie, d'avoir parlé avec Remy mais pas de l'avoir quittée. Par contre, elle pouvait sentir son parfum, un parfum viril mais doux, elle ne savait pas trop comment le décrire. Merlin, comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit?

Elle eu beau essayer de se rendormir, le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle se tourna et se retourna encore et encore, le même jeu chaque nuit. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

La jeune fille se décida enfin à se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain du dortoir, résolu à prendre une douche bien froide, rien de mieux pour lui changer les idées.

Elle fredonna une mélodie, une douce mélodie qui lui rappelait toujours sa vie d'autant. La vie qu'elle avait avec Remus Lupin. Les larmes montèrent, tout commença à lui revenir en mémoire.

_«Rem… je t'en pris, écoute moi…»_

_Ils étaient dans la cour des weasley, Nymphadora pleurait à chaude larme. Il l'avait repoussé, encore une fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se petit jeu, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plu. Elle se tenait derrière lui, séparé par environs deux mètre, Remus lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci soupira et hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle pouvait continuer. La femme ravala ses sanglots et parla d'une voix qui se voulait ferme._

_«Je t'aime Remus, je t'aime réellement et malgré tout ce que tu dis, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.» Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle l'arrêta aussitôt. «Ne mens pas Rem, si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu l'aurais dit il y a bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait? Ça m'aurait repoussé définitivement…» _

_«Nymphadora…» Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque et lointaine, elle ne pu réprimer un frisson._

_Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, séparé maintenant que de quelques centimètres. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur, voir ses muscles crispés à travers ses vêtements._

_«Rem, écoutes-moi… Je t'en pris.»_

_Nouveau hochement de tête, elle continua._

_«Il n'y a aucune garanti que ça sera facile mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on essaye pas, jamais on ne le saura. Tu mérites d'être aimé Remus, plus que la plus part des êtres humains de cette terre. Je ne veux pas entendre de trop vieux trop pauvre et trop dangereux Rem, je m'en fiche de ça, tu le sais. Tu mérites d'être heureux Remus, tu le mérites vraiment. Et moi…» Elle s'étrangla et les larmes se remirent à couler. «Et moi j'ai besoins de toi…»_

_Sur ce, elle l'embrassa avant de transplaner. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il aurait à dire. _

Kathleen s'était recroqueviller dans sa douche, assise sur les dalles froides, les genoux contre elle. Elle pleurait, encore. Merlin, quand allait-elle donc arrêter de pleurer?

Elle ne compta pas combien de temps elle resta dans cette position à pleurer, l'eau coulait inlassablement, la gelant un peu plus. Elle finit cependant par se relever et s'habiller, non sans un regard vers le miroir. Elle avait une tête qui faisait peur, ses cheveux avaient perdu de leurs éclats, ses yeux semblaient plus sombres et son teint était cireux. Des cernes creusaient la peau sous ses yeux et ses traits tirés témoignaient de son manque de sommeil. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, ses lèvres étaient bleu et ses yeux rougi. Elle essaya d'utiliser son don de métamorph, rien à faire. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune chance pour que son foutu don marche quand elle pleurait à cause de Remus, jamais.

_Super,_ pensa-t-elle, _vraiment super, je vais avoir l'air de zombie aujourd'hui._

Kathleen se dirigea vers sa grande valise, valise qu'elle n'avait même pas vider. Farfouillant un peu, prenant des sous-vêtements ici, une chemise la, une jupe, un pull. Elle fouilla dans les autres poches, cherchant son ipod (invention moldu servant à écouter de la musique), sa musique la calmerait surement. Elle ouvrit la pochette sur le dessus et manqua de souffle. Dans cette pochette on voyait la couverture usée de son livre favori, Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'azkaban.

OOOOOO

Après que Kathleen se soit endormi sur son épaule, Remy était resté longtemps assit, écoutant la respiration calme de la jeune fille. Il se sentait si bien en ce moment, mieux que jamais. Il se sentait à sa place. Il se détestait de se sentir si bien, il se faisait des idées.

Le soleil se couchait tranquillement, Remy en avait le souffle coupé. Tout ça semblait si féerique, si impossible. Lui qui, à ses 4 ans, avait été mordu par un loup-garou. Il n'avait pas compris immédiatement, pour lui tout ça n'existait que dans Harry Potter. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait pu être un loup-garou et un sorcier. Il ne savait même pas que les sorciers existaient pour de vrai, c'était complètement dingue.

À sa première transformation, on l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre. Visiblement, sa mère et son père avait compris ce qui ce passait. Il se rappelait encore de la douleur qu'il avait subie, ses os qui se brisaient, ses muscles qui se déchiraient. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était sa peur. Il avait cru mourir cette nuit la. Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux? Il soupira en fermant les yeux, sentant le parfum de la jeune fille endormi sur son épaule, un parfum de vanille et de fleur. Il frissonna, ce parfum lui semblait… familier?

Quand Mcgonagall avait frappée à sa porte il avait cru qu'il rêvait, encore. Parce que des rêves sur poudlard, il en faisait en quantité industriel! Le château, l'ordre du phénix et même la bataille… La bataille qui semblait tellement réel. Mais tous ces rêves ne le marquaient pas tellement, pas autant que ceux d'une femme. Des cheveux roses, un sourire, un éclat de rire, des yeux bleus, un murmure et un nom. Mais quel nom? Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. _Raaaaaah, laisse tomber Remy._

Il secoua la tête, il était pathétique. La pleine lune était dans une semaine et déjà son corps commençait à souffrir. Ses muscles étaient plus tendus et endolorie.

Un mouvement sur son épaule attira son attention, Kathleen venait de bouger. Il soupira de nouveau, elle était mignonne. _Non remy, tu ne dois pas la trouver mignonne, c'est juste une amie._

Et pourtant… il ne s'était jamais senti si bien avec une fille, il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été près d'elle. Elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou et elle ne le repoussait pas. Pas encore, ça changerait surement dès qu'il se transformerait.

Nouveau mouvement sur son épaule, peut-être devrait-il aller la porter dans son lit… Remy resta encre un moment assit, appréciant ce petit moment, puis il se leva, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il se troubla soudainement, Kathleen avait nouée ses bras et nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. Son souffle chaud se répercutait sur sa peau, il frissonna et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il se dirigea d'un pas doux vers la tour des Griffondor, traversant les couloirs vides rapidement. Il serrait de manière protectrice la jeune fille endormie, c'était digne d'un compte de fée. Un peu comme la belle et la bête… Il sourit à cette pensé.

Arriver devant la grosse dame- qui les regardait d'un regard curieux- il dit le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle commune des rouges et ors. Arriver devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des files, il soupira. Comment allait-il monté? Fermant brièvement les yeux, il posa un pied sur l'escalier, puis un autre et un autre, le sol ne se déroba pas. Surpris, il s'arrêta en haussant un sourcil. Comment était-ce possible? Peut-être que l'escalier avait… ressenti le fait qu'il portait Kathleen? Était-ce possible? Après tout, on était à Poudlard, les sorciers existaient, la magie existait, pourquoi pas des escaliers qui pouvaient ressentir des choses?

Il passa la porte du dortoir, il était étrangement vide. Mais en fait, il ne savait même pas quel heure il était… Peut-être que tout le monde était encore en bas ou quelques choses comme ça. La chambre était composé de quatre lit, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui de Kathleen; défait, ses truc encore dans sa valise. Il s'avança vers le lit à baldaquin, quand il voulut déposer la jeune fille, celle-ci resserra son étreinte et s'accrocha un peu plus fort à son cou. Il rougit brusquement, elle devait rêver, elle devait surement rêver… Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle souffla d'une voix suaves; _Rem…_

Il se mordit la lèvre et la déposa doucement sur le lit. Elle refusa de se décrocher, elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou, il soupira. S'il se serait écouté, il se serrait allongé avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas, les filles arriveraient et les verrais et puis peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui… Remy lui prit les bras et les décrocha, elle grogne de mécontentement mais ne se réveilla pas. Puis poussé par un élan de tendresse, il l'embrassa sur le front. Se maudissant, il sorti de la chambre et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, prenant la direction de la bibliothèque, il avait besoins de lire. Besoins de ne plus penser à rien, à elle, à son parfum et au fait qu'elle ait chuchotée son nom.

OOOOOO

_Et voilà, chapitre plus court que les autres mais très chargés. Je reviens sur ma décision, Teddy aura leur âge et serra la dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que Lili *oui oui!*. Merci d'avoir lut, un review? xx_


	7. Weremoon

Hey! Je suis désolée, je sais que c'était long! Panne d'inspiration vous voyez…? Donc umh, voilà, pour répondre aux review *MERCI MERCI, JE LES LIS TOUS!* Voici un chapitres avec Teddy et un peu de lili, m'enfin, pas directement. Vous verrez. Chapitre très important, m'enfin lisez quoi? Merci encore pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! #CE CHAPITRE PEUT CONTENIR CERTAINS TRUCS POUVANT CHOQUER LES PLUS JEUNES LECTEURS!# *C'est pas si pire… Juste une phrase la! é_è

Chapter 7

«Mais comment diable avez-vous pu ne pas savoir qu'elle était en vie aussi?!» s'emporta la pétillante jeune femme, quelque peu outrée, faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de la directrice.

«Nous… puisqu'elle était ici… nous n'avons pas su…»

«Pas su? Et j'imagine que Harry n'est pas au courant?»

«Vous le savez bien Nymphadora, nous ne pouvons pas en parler. Du moins, pas tout de suite…» dit sèchement Minerva, exaspérée de se faire sermonner par son ancienne collègue.

«Mais c'est de sa mère que vous parlez! Il a le droit de savoir que ses parents sont en vie! Il a le droit de savoir que nous sommes tous en vie! Lily est ici, son père aussi, Remus, son parrain Sirius, moi, nous sommes tous ici et personne ne peux le savoir?!» Elle s'arrêta soudainement et tourna son regard vers la directrice. «Et mon fils dans tout ça? Vous avez évitée toutes les questions que j'ai pu vous poser à ce sujet. Est-il seulement ici?»

«Oui, il est ici.» dit la directrice, simplement.

«Et…?»

«Eh bien…» elle soupire devant le regard impatient de Kathleen. «Il est à Gryffondor, en 4e année comme vous.»

Kathleen s'assit, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Son fils était ici, en même année qu'elle et dans la même maison qu'elle. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas vue? Une tête bleue, ça se remarquait bien quand même, non?

«Comment ce fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vue?» finit-elle enfin par demander.

La directrice hésita un moment. Teddy n'était en effet pas à l'école… Un regard vers la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait continuer.

«Parce qu'il n'est pas ici…»

«… Où est-il? Pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'école?» La coupa la jeune femme, ne laissant pas Minerva finir sa phrase.

«Merlin Nymphadora! Laissez-moi finir!»

La jeune femme se tut, baissant les yeux, signe qu'elle ne dirait plus un mot.

«Il n'est pas ici, il est avec son parrain.» Elle s'arrête pour être sur que la jeune femme ne l'interrompait pas une fois de plus. «Ils sont avec Bill et Fleur et leur fille Victoire, en Roumanie pour le mariage de Charlie…»

«Charlie se marie!? Mais avec qui? Pas un dragon j'espère!» s'exclama Kathleen en riant de sa blague.  
«Nymphadora! Je croyais vous avoir demandée de ne plus m'interrompre. Charlie se marie avec la jeune Cho Chang qui travaillait depuis un moment avec lui.»

Elle en resta sous le choc. Cho Chang et Charlie? La Cho Chang de Cedric Diggory? Et pourtant, malgré les questions que sa tête se posait, tout ce qui sortie fut;

«Eh binh ça alors…»

Minerva releva un sourcil et se pinça les lèvres. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

«Quand revient-il?» Demanda-t-elle finalement.

«La semaine prochaine, certainement.»

Kathleen hocha la tête, le regard légèrement vide. Elle fronça ses sourcils et demanda d'une voix qui exprimait son mépris :

«Et j'imagine que je ne peux pas lui dire qui je suis non plus?»

Minerva soupira, ce fut tout ce qu'elle put faire. Kathleen savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, pas tout de suite. La directrice ne savait pas trop que faire, elle voyait bien que son ancienne collègue en souffrait et que ça la mettait en colère.

De fait, Kathleen se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, ne disant rien, ne jetant aucun regard vers la directrice. Elle sortit simplement. Sortie et parti vers son dortoir, elle avait besoins d'une douche, d'un livre, de sa musique. N'importe quoi pour ne plus penser à cette conversation.

OOOOOO

Remy était assit à la bibliothèque, feuilletant un livre sans en être réellement intéressé. La pleine lune était dans deux jours et ses effets se faisaient sentir sur tout son corps et sur son esprit. C'était exténuant, pénible.

Ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas qu'il ne soit seul, pour qu'il sente combien ils étaient là pour lui. Ça le touchait énormément. Jamais on n'avait été si gentil avec lui, les jeunes du primaire le repoussaient souvent car il était différent et qu'il paraissait malade. _Malade, si seulement ce n'était que ça._ Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, ses nouveaux amis couraient un grand risque en faisant ce qu'ils faisaient. Et tout ça pour lui… Et si jamais on les attrapait?

Il avait bien essayé de le faire comprendre au petit groupe mais ceux-ci n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Ils étaient tous décidés à devenir animagus. Kathleen avait déjà réussi, grâce à son don de métarmophomage. Une louve. Une louve et un loup. _Un loup, une louve, un chien et un cerf tu veux dire…_ Se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

Il releva la tête en entendant les voix familières de ses amis; Éthan, Nate et Kathleen. Son regard s'attarda sur elle sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était si jolie… Il sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendu immédiatement. Les joues du lycanthrope se rosirent quand il repensa à cette nuit, à la tour d'astronomie. Souvenir vite interrompu, Éthan commençait déjà à parler.

«Alors, j'ai cru que ce serrait bien de se trouver des noms… vous voyez, comme les marauder. »

«T'es sérieux Éthan? C'est pas un peu… copier?» Demanda Nate en fronça les sourcils.

«Pas si on prend pas les même noms.» Répondit simplement Éthan avec un sourire charmeur.

Nate grogna. Pour éviter un incident diplomatique sur le plagiat et ses conséquences, Kathleen intervint.

«Que proposes-tu? Ô cher Éthan?» dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Remy jura voir Éthan rougir.

«Je ne sais pas trop… je… eum…» Il fronça les sourcils sous l'effort de la concentration et de la réflexion.

«Je propose Luny pour Remy.» Dit soudainement Nate.

Le regard du dit Remy passa de Kathleen à Nate, il releva un sourcil.

«Luny?» demanda-t-il.

«Ouais, un mélange de Moony et de Lune, tu vois le genre?» grimaça Nate.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, c'était pas si mal comme idée de nom. C'est ainsi que la recherche de nom fut lancé. Tous lancèrent des idées pêle-mêle, parfois complètement hors sujettes. Éthan se retrouva donc affublé du nom de Patfol, Nate de Ant (NDA; Ant pour Antlers qui veux dire panache en anglais.) Ne restait plus que Kathleen et leur nom de groupe à trouver. Pour Kathleen, c'était très dur de trouver un nom. Un nom pour une fille, un nom qui ait un rapport avec son animal.

«Pourquoi pas Luna?» Demanda Éthan.

«Parce que Luna est un nom de personne, j'aimerais quelque chose d'original…» répondit-elle en faisant une moue.

«Moona?» Fit Nate.

«Nan…»

«moon?»

«boff…»

«Loon»

«Na…»

«Peut-être que si tu transformais, ça aiderait?» dit finalement Nate.

Kathleen acquiesça. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant vivement sur son animal. Visualisant les pattes, le corps, la tête, le museau, des yeux ambre et une queue touffue. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle s'était transformée en louve. Une louve blanche, un poil soyeux, un corps doux mais ferme, une queue longue et épaisse, des pattes arqués. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, ce fut les minces filaments d'or dans sa fourrure, des reflets ici et la, c'était doré.

«Dora…» souffla Remy alors qu'un rire et des cheveux roses lui revenaient en tête.

Kathleen se retransforma sur le coup du choc. Elle regardait Remy d'un air surprise, puis avec déception. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, pendant un petit instant. Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'elle était sur que tous pouvait l'entendre. Elle ravala un hoquet et des larmes, elle avait assez pleurée.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle hocha la tête silencieusement, son regard fixé à celui de Remy.

«Bon, Luny, j'crois que tu as trouvé. Nous sommes donc… Luny, Patfol, Ant et Dora les… Umh, manque un nom de groupe les gars.» dit Éthan, nouvellement Patfol.

Kathleen eu un déclic, elle lâcha le regard de Remy et sourit à ses amis.

«Weremoon» souffla-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres. La nouvelle génération des Marauder venait d'être crée.

OOOOOO

Kathleen ouvrit les yeux alors que son cadran moldu _– merci maman-_ sonnait à vous en défoncer les tympans. Elle frappa dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus produire un seul son, maugréant sa colère contre le monde moldu et toutes ses inventions superflus et bruyantes. Se relevant sur ses coudes, les yeux mi-clos, elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Aucune de ses compagnes n'étaient là. Kathleen n'avait franchement aucun souvenir de les avoir vu depuis son arriver. Sûr, Victoire était en Roumanie mais les deux autres? Elle se promit d'essayer d'être là plus tôt se soir pour savoir qui elles étaient. Trainer avec les gars c'était vraiment super mais elle avait besoins de parler avec une fille et Mcgonagall n'était pas vraiment le genre de femme à qui elle avait l'habitude de se confier. L'image d'elle en train de pleurer sur les épaules de Mcgonagall lui arracha un sourire.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son cadran qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus produire aucun son, affichait toujours l'heure. 7h30. _Si tôt que ça? _Le Jeudi, elle n'avait pas cours avant 9h30, Histoire de la magie ou bien ''comment endormir un élève en quelques secondes''. Toujours le même professeur depuis qu'elle avait fait ses études, le prof fantôme quoi.

Elle se leva à contre cœur, les garçons descendaient toujours plus tôt. Éthan n'était pas particulièrement patient, surtout quand il avait faim, mieux valait ne pas le faire attendre. Se trainant jusqu'à la douche, Kathleen fit les étapes normales; mouillage, shampouinage, rinçage, répéter les étapes. Après, elle s'enroula dans une serviette (elle n'était pas très pudique vous voyez…) et se dirigea vers sa valise toujours pas défaite. S'enfargeant quelque part, un morceau de tissu, elle s'étala de tout son long par terre dans un gros boum. Assommée, elle resta la sans bouger. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et c'est un Remy en panique qui apparut.

«Dora? Dora est-ce que ça va?» Il baissa les yeux vers elle et se mit à rougir, la serviette avait légèrement glissée découvrant légèrement la poitrine de la jeune fille affalée par terre. Detournant le visage devant une Kathleen rougissante mais amusée, il redemanda encore une fois si elle allait bien.

«Ça va Rem', je suis juste tombée… Mais, euhm, comment tu es monté? Je pensais que l'escalier était enchanté…»

«Je le croyais aussi.» dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gêné. «Il semble que l'escalier peut ressentir quand c'est une situation d'urgence, c'est arrivé l'autre fois quand je suis venue te porter après que tu te sois endormie…» Réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit il baissa le regard.

«Ah, c'est donc ça! Je me demandais pourquoi je me retrouvais dans mon lit sans avoir aucun souvenir d'y être montée.» Dit-elle en se relevant d'un bond, laissant tomber sa serviette sur le sol.

Pudiquement, Remy détourna le regard en rougissant plus que s'il était une tomate. Kathleen sourit doucement en se mordant la lèvre. Remus avait toujours été très pudique et ça l'avait toujours franchement amusée. Il était si mignon quand il rougissait comme ça, même en ado de 14 ans. Se raclant la gorge devant Kathleen immobile, Remy murmura d'une voix rauque;

«Kath, s'il te plait… tu pourrais umh, la serviette?»

Haussant un sourcil, Kathleen optera et ramassa la serviette qui jonchait le sol pour se couvrir.

«Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais me changer. Puisque tu ne supportes pas trop ma vue, tu devrais descendre avec les autres, non?» dit-elle avec un léger sourire sarcastique.

«Umh, ouais. Content de voir que tu ne te sois pas fait mal… On se voit en bas.» dit-il non sans la regarder une dernière fois. Sur ce, il ferma la porte et redescendit, rejoignant ses amis perplexe sur le fait qu'il ait réussi à monter sans problème.

Une fois Remy sortit, Kathleen se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Tout ça, elle l'avait déjà vue, c'était arrivé une fois, avant qu'il n'avoue enfin ses sentiments.

_«Dora, Dora ça va? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» _

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Kathleen.

_«Dora, on ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas.»_

Ses épaules secouées par des sanglots, elle s'assit en ramenant ses jambes contre elle.

_« Dora non. J'ai dit non. Nous ne serrons jamais ensemble, jamais. Vas-t'en.»_

_«Dora non.»_

_«J'ai dit non.»_

_«Jamais. Nous ne serrons jamais ensemble.»_

_«Jamais.»_

_«Vas-t'en.»_

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, quelques minutes avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

_«Pourquoi moi? Ce n'était pas assez d'une fois? Ça ne pourrait pas être facile pour une fois_?» se demanda-t-elle.

Soupirant, ses joues toujours rougie par les larmes qui venaient de couler inlassablement, elle prit sa jupe, son chemisier et sa cravate, s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Croisant le miroir sur le mur, elle scruta son visage; bouffie, rouge, des cernes bleu sous ses yeux et le teint encre plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle essaya de tout changer avec son don, rien à faire, comme d'habitude.

Elle prit son sac et descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre les garçons. Comme d'habitude, ceux-ci l'attendaient en bas de l'escalier, Éthan l'aire affamé, Nate qui scrutait la salle en cherchant quelqu'un –ou quelqu'une?- et Remy qui n'osait même pas la regarder.

«Eh binh Dora, j'ai faim moi! T'en a mit du temps à…» Éthan ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait de remarquer l'état lamentable dans lequel était son amie. Son regard passa de Luny à Dora, ses sourcils froncés. Heureusement pour la dite Dora, il ne souffla pas un mot, il ne fit que la regarder avec un regard qui voulait dire; ''qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?''

«On… On peut y aller? Je pensais que tu avais faim Patfol.» dit-elle pour éviter toutes questions.

«Affamé tu veux dire.» Dit-il avait un sourire charmeur. «Bon, aller on y va?»

Ils prirent donc la direction de la grande salle, déjà pleine à craquer. Prenant place au bout de la table des Gryffondors, Éthan sauta sur tout ce qu'il y avait à sa porter, Nate fit de même, même Remy s'y mit. Normal, la pleine lune était demain, il se gavait toujours avant la pleine lune, pour être sur de ne pas avoir d'envie trop meurtrière malgré la potion Tue-Loup. À la penser de la pleine lune le cœur de Kathleen se sera. Elle avait déjà vue Remus se transformer mais elle en avait toujours des frissons, il avait l'air de tellement souffrir…

«Tu ne manges pas?» Ant venait de parler.

«Je… je n'ai pas très faim.» dit-elle difficilement.

«Ce n'est pas très bon Dora, tu devrais mangée plus sinon tu finiras par tombée dans les pommes.» dit Patfol.

«Et toi Patfol tu devrais arrêter de mangé sinon c'est patApouf qu'on va t'appeler.» dit Remy en souriant malicieusement.

Cependant Kathleen avait bien vue que le front de Remy s'était ridé comme chaque fois que quelque chose l'inquiétait. La jeune fille évita son regard, marmonna une excuse bidon et partie en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle mourait d'envie de revoir ce grand bonhomme. Parler à quelqu'un. Elle s'était toujours très bien entendu avec le demi-géant. Peut-être parce qu'il était lui aussi très maladroit? Kathleen n'avait cependant pas prévu de tomber sur quelqu'un de complètement différent. Un garçon aux cheveux bleu, un garçons arrivé plus tôt que prévu.


End file.
